New Freedoms
by tigara18
Summary: An author's adventures into imagining becoming a Muggleborn Wizard come from a conservative Christian family.


"Liam, there's someone here to see you."

Curious dark brown eyes popped around the corner of the door frame. Liam wasn't expecting any visitors. Coming in the front door was a woman whose wrinkles made her eyes smile and an old man whose beard entered the room long before he did. He had certainly never seen them before, not even at church. Although they did look like the kind of people who would be at church. He made his way down the carpeted hallway shuffling his feet and bounced onto the couch, waving at the two strangers sheepishly with his one free hand, the other simultaneously holding his novel and marking his page.

"Sweetie, this is Mr. Dumbledore and Mrs. McGonagall, they've come to talk to us about sending you to a special school. They tell us that they think you're very qualified." Liam's mother cooed as he got settled between them on the sofa. She beamed with pride at her little angel. Liam's father on his other said remained stoic as ever. The representatives from the school seated themselves on the edge of the sofa opposite the Tennyson's.

"It's lovely to meet you, Liam. We've had our eye on you the last year and we think that you will thrive in our facility." Mrs McGonagall smiled as she spoke with kindness in her eyes, with a flash of concern behind. A grin crept over Liam's face. He had only just started going to school in the last year. After asking and asking, his parents gave up homeschooling Liam and they enrolled him in the nearby Christian school. He liked going to school more than staying at home and he did really well academically. The fact that a special school wanted him there made his little chest puff up with pride.

"Tell me again, what was the name of the school again?" Liam's father leaned forward as he asked.

"Hogwarts, Mr Tennyson. It's a very elite school for gifted young students." The bearded man replied.

"I can't say I've even heard the name before. What makes this school so special? And why would we send Liam there?"

Mrs. McGonagall seemed to almost visibly tense as Mr Dumbledore opened his mouth to reply, seeming to brace herself. "Well, Mr Tennyson, the full title of the facility is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And there's really no other way to say this but dear Liam here is a wizard." The air was still as stone as if time itself had frozen and ceased to be. Except for Liam.

As Christian as his family is, Liam loved reading stories about magic. Although he had to read them without his parents knowing. When he brought home a library book about a wizard, his parents had taken it back right away. So he had to read them at the library or sometimes when he spent the night at his friend's house. But to learn that he was a wizard was so marvellous that his grin broke into a toothy smile and his eyes sparkled with excitement. Until his father spoke.

"I don't know what kind of devil worship you people are trying to pull but I will not abide it under my roof. In the name of Jesus Christ, get out!" Liam's father yelled. His face had begun to turn red. Liam's eyes went wide at the sudden outburst and wasn't sure if he could keep his tears from escaping. He had never seen his father so angry.

"Now I assure you Mr. Tennyson that there are no devils involved. It's actually genetic, at some point in your past there is magical blood and it has decided to make itself known again in your son." Mr Dumbledore was keeping himself very composed in his reply considering the torrent he was facing. "In fact, Liam has caused magic to happen three times in the last month. Do you recall the candy bar at the vending machine last Saturday?" Liam's eyed widen at the realization. The whole family had been at the pool and while they were leaving, Liam had asked if he could get a candy bar for the trip home. They told him no, but as he moaned in disappointment, his favourite bar just slipped down into the slot. It has been such a strange coincidence but magic did make more sense.

Liam's parents had also made this connection. Mother had begun to cry and the scowl on Father deepened. "I've already told you to get out and I haven't changed my mind." He growled.

"Of course sir, we will be on our way. But we would really hope you reconsider. If Liam is not properly trained on how to control his magical abilities, he could easily hurt himself or others. It's for the general safety of the public." Mrs McGonagall sputtered as she began to gather her hem to get up.

"We respect your decision but we do hope you will reconsider. The school year begins in September and the invitation remains open." Dumbledore said as he too rose and began for the door.

"I'd like to learn magic, please." This was the first Liam had spoken since they had arrived. "I'd very much like to go to Hogwarts with you." His voice crept out so softly laced with the trembling edge of fear. He didn't know why his parents disliked magic so much, he assumed the pastor at church said so. He was unsure what would happen next, his parents could react in many different ways, none likely favourable. Dumbledore had turned his head back to the Tennyson's on the couch with a slight gleam in his eye. McGonagall seemed to be holding her breath.

Liam's father stood up slowly, head down so his eyes were hidden. His fists were a tight by his sides, arms rigid. He began to walk slowly toward the hallway entrance and paused in the frame. He lifted his head back up but still faced away as he spoke. "No son of mine will be a magic using Satan worshipper. If that's the path you want to take Liam, you are by no means my son." There was a moment of silence then footsteps as he walked down the hall.

Liam's mother was still on the couch in tears, face cupped in her hands. Liam stood up and looked at her, then at the strange duo, then down the hall. He set his book down on the sofa where he had been sitting. His mother pulled her eyes from her hands as Liam walked towards the robed figures. She stood up and ran down the hall with her hands back on her face, wailing as her footsteps thudded loudly on the carpet.

"Are you sure about this, son?" Dumbledore asked Liam as the boy walked slowly towards them and the door. "This is a very big decision for someone so young." Liam's face was scrunched up from failed attempts trying to hold back tears, but he nodded firmly at the bearded man with wise eyes. McGonagall bent down to wipe the tears off Liam's face and took his hand in hers as they walked out the front door for what Liam thought could possibly be the last time. He could feel in his gut that his parents wouldn't change their mind.

"I told you Albus, I knew it was risky to tell them. We have just broken a family." McGonagall whispered to Albus as they walked down the drive. "Religious families are always so hot headed about magic."

"Yes Minerva, you were right. But so was I. Did you see the boy's eyes?" He nodded slightly toward Liam walking in between them. "There was a sparkle of joy in his eyes when we told him. He was already living in the world of magic long before he ever could cast a spell. This separation was inevitable. He'd find magic one way or another, or magic would find him."

 _This is a story based on how the author envisions things would happen if he was a Muggleborn wizard coming from his current family. Chapters will come as inspired._


End file.
